THE TOWN OF THE SEVEN DAYS
by Matias Erick Zunecky
Summary: bienvenidos al pueblo de los siete dias. aqui pasaran la semana mas divertida de su vida, calro esta si logran terminar la semana. prologue. dedicado a NightStar.007
1. prologo

**THE TOWN OF THE SEVEN DAYS**

**cap1: prologo**

En un oscuro y sombrío bosque, en donde los rayos del sol no llegaban a atravesar las gruesas ramas de los árboles y el horrible cielo gris, se encontraban tirados en el suelo dos personas. Al parecer estaban inconscientes, alejados de todo rastro de civilización, lejos de un lugar que llegaría a ser seguro.

A su alrededor comienza a formarse un circulo, un circulo de espectadores no muy agradables . una horrible parvada de cuervos se izo presente cerca de los jóvenes, pero no los tocaban, se quedaban allí en un radio de dos metros cerca de ellos.

Estas dos almas comienzan a recobrar la conciencia de apoco, tratan con dificultad de ponerse en pie. El primero en levantarse fue un muchacho de piel verde, que con ayuda de una vara de madera se estabilizo mas rápido que su acompañante. Se acercó hasta ella y la ayudo a ponerse en pie

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto el chico

-si...- dijo tomándose de la cabeza – eso creo...- camino con dificultad y se apoyo en un árbol muerto que estaba cerca de allí

el muchacho verde analizaba el lugar, parado en donde estaba, solo rotaba la cabeza hacia todos lados. Suspiró, camino hasta el árbol y se apoyo en este

-y bien- dijo esperado una respuesta

el muchacho verde mira a la chica- pues... lamento decirlo pero estamos perdidos , Raven – dijo agachando la cabeza –

Raven levanto una ceja – perdidos? Como? Si... arrrhhh- se tomo la pierna con un gesto de dolor – podrías transformarte en algo que vuele y cerciorarte bien en donde estamos?

-...-el chico no dijo nada solo estaba parado allí mirando el cielo color gris oscuro- lloverá

ella le da un golpe en el brazo – que rayos dices!? No te fijes en el clima tonto, y piensa en como aremos para salir de aquí y regresar a la torre- se enfurece, pero se calma enseguida – podrías transformarte en un pájaro y ver donde estamos? –pidió casi suplicante

-lo haría si pudiera – dijo el chico bestia sentándose en el suelo

-que? Acaso no puedes transformarte?

-no, no puedo- contesto el muchacho secamente . luego miro a su alrededor y se paro de golpe – cuervos...- susurro

Raven miro también –mmm... esto no es bueno- dijo sorprendida – los cuervos solo pueden significar una cosa.- dijo fríamente –malos presagios – dijeron al unísono - que?

-nada, solo que estos cuervos, no son normales , son mas grandes – comento el chico bestia sorprendido – no son buenas noticias...- se acerco a una pequeña parvada y comenzó a tratar. por extraño que parezca, a hablar con estos pájaros

Raven solo se limito a observarlos desde su posición algo curiosa por saber que esta pasando. El muchacho verde comenzó a asentir cuando el cuervo mas grande comenzó a trinar y a mover sus alas –que rayos... acaso esta hablando con el ave??-noto que el muchacho dirigía reiteradas veces la mirada hacia ella y luego retomaba su atención hacia el cuervo- que tanto me mira?

De repente chico bestia se para, agacha la cabeza con una cara muy triste y melancólica – Raven – llama este

- que sucede? Aparte de que ahora hablas con pájaros ¬¬

el muchacho sonríe – al menos no perdiste tu sentido del humor- comenta con una débil sonrisa- dime ¿puedes caminar?

-no lo creo, me duele un poco el tobillo- dice tocándose la lastimadura – pero no puedo usar mis poderes para sanarla, aquí hay algo que no nos permite utilizarlos

-sea lo que sea ahora debemos movernos, no quiero que la lluvia nos atrape- se agacha frente a ella –es una simple torcedura. Nada que no se pueda curar con un día de descanso

-vaya, desde cuando sabes tanto?¬¬

-no es sabiduría, sino sentido común. Y aparte lo se porque yo no me puedo curar como lo haces tu –sonríe

-grrrr ¬¬

-oye no te enojes – se pone en cuclillas frente a esta –ven, te llevo

-bromeas, no?

-bueno si quieres quedarte aquí...

-de acuerdo de acuerdo, no te hagas de rogar ¬¬- dice subiéndose a su espalda –sera mejor que no hagas ningún chiste o acotación sobre esto o te matare ¬¬

-jejeje, bien ... aguafiestas ¬¬ -farfulla por debajo el muchacho verde

-que dijiste?

-nada, nada olvídalo

-donde vamos? –pregunto Raven al notar que el muchacho verde caminaba en una dirección muy seguro

-me dijeron que por aquí cerca hay una parada de autobuses que nos llevara a una pequeña ciudad turística. Quizás de hay podamos ver como lograremos llegar a casa desde hay

-y como sabes eso? Espera... te lo dijo el cuervo??

-pues...

-no quiero saber- dijo secamente – aun no puedo creer que ayas hablado con un ave-

chico bestia guardo silencio por largo rato, pero era un silencio incomodo. Raven aprovecho mirar el lugar por donde pasaban. Era un escenario horrible, enormes árboles blancos muertos, senderos de tierra muerta, seca y árida, no había nada de flora en ningún lado, menos algún animal cerca, aparte de los enormes cuervos que revoloteaban por el lugar. Enormes nubes color gris surcaban los cielos anunciando una horrible tormenta de rayos

-te gusta el paisaje, Raven? – pregunta el muchacho divertido

-mmm, bastante pintoresco – comenta con una sonrisa – parece como si todo el lugar estuviera...

- maldito?

-si – contesto sorprendida –como lo sabes?

-te lo diré después...

-después?? Por que no me lo cuentas ahora?¬¬

-porque tenemos compañía – dice el chico deteniendo su marcha y mirando al frente

Raven parpadea, mira hacia delante y ve a una familia de granjeros. Pero tenían una extraña apariencia, el granjero mas grande un hombre de piel quebrada y seca da un paso al frente sosteniendo en su mano una enorme hoz –quienes son ustedes!? – pregunta de mala forma acomodándose las enormes gafas de cristal gris, que estaban totalmente arruinadas – contesten!

-querido, cálmate- dijo una señora obesa que vestía un enorme vestido de bodas roto y manchado con barro- ellos deben ser forasteros que se perdieron ¿no?

-si, así es- dice chico bestia con una sonrisa fingida pero bien hecha

-lo ves- sonríe la mujer - no tienes porque cercenarlos – comenta la señora llevándoselo del brazo

-cercenarnos?? – dijeron al unísono chico bestia y Raven – debemos irnos ahora! – susurro asustada Raven al oído del chico- no tenemos poderes y no sabemos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo como Robin , vamos deprisa!!

-hey ustedes- retumbo una vos ronca cerca de ellos – adonde se dirigen? – era un niño al parecer de 12 años , pero sus rasgos eran los de un adulto, vestía solo unos pantalones y andaba descalzo –je- sonrió mostrado una maquiavélica dentadura

-vamos a la parada del autobús que nos lleva a la ciudad

el muchacho niega con la cabeza – lastima amigo, llegas tarde. Se acaba de ir – comenta señalando hacia la parada, encontrándola vacía y el autobús a unos considerables metros mas adelante

Raven se queda helada y chico bestia se desespera un poco – y ahora que aremos? Dios esto no es bueno... lloverá, habrá relámpagos y no tenemos donde quedarnos - se lamentaba

-los dejaría quedarse en casa... – comenta el chico con vos ronca – pero ven que mi padre esta loco- se ríe como si fuera una hiena

-jejeje, si...- se ríe chico bestia, Raven le propina un golpe en la cabeza

-pero... les diré algo –mira muy serio a los chicos -por aquí cerca hay un pequeño pueblo sin nombre – se mete las manos a los bolsillos – la gente que no llega a tomar el autobús a tiempo se van allí siempre, por que hay un hotel

-OH, pero creo que deberemos esperar el autobús, haber si lo perdemos de vuelta – contesta el chico bestia

saca un reloj de oro de su bolsillo, al parecer muy antiguo – pues te diré que el próximo autobús pasara por aquí en 168 horas, si lo quieres esperar...

-que!?

-una semana exacta – comenta Raven

-si...- sonríe -va en realidad el autobús viene mas o menos en siete días a las 12 del mediodía y se va a las ocho de la noche del mismo...– se ríe nuevamente el chico .

Raven y chico bestia se miran a los ojos y luego regresan la vista al chico –de acuerdo donde queda el pueblo?- pregunta resignado chico bestia

-sigan a los demás atrasados – comenta señalando con el dedo a un conjunto de personas que caminaba en dirección a la tormenta – por cierto... tengan cuidado allí. Ese pueblo tiene mala fama – comenzó a reír a carcajadas muy fuerte mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta

- adiós y gracias ... creo –comento el chico verde mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzar al resto de los viajeros – que chico tan extraño no?

-en realidad todo por aquí me parece extraño ¬¬

-jejeje ahora llegaremos al hotel, descansaremos bien y comeremos algo delicioso n.n

-si?? Y como lo pagaremos? ¬¬

-yo siempre traigo bastante dinero con migo.

-y desde cuando tienes dinero?

Chico bestia desacelera el paso al alcanzar al resto de las personas –he hecho algunos trabajos para conseguirlo

-pero, para que quieres dinero?? – se extraña Raven

-pues... la verdad para comprar flores – responde apenado el chico verde

Raven se hela un poco –flores? Para quien??

-bueno! Para que el interrogativo!? – se desespera el muchacho verde – lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me pregunten estas cosas.

Raven agacho la cabeza en un gesto de tristeza – esta bien. es que estoy algo nerviosa y es la primera ves que puedo actuar así. Recuerda que no tengo poderes

-si, por lo tanto puedes expresar emociones sin hacer que estalle nada – se ríe el chico bestia- las flores eran para una amiga, para Terra

-eh? – se sorprende Raven

-creo que hoy teníamos una cita, pero creo que no llegare

-lo siento por ti...¬¬

luego de una larga caminata con el grupo la noche se iba haciendo presente y una leve brisa helada comienza a soplar desde entre los árboles muertos

suspira y endereza un poco – oye!! Eres mas pesada de lo que pareces! – se queja

-que dices!!? Claro que no! Tu eres el debilucho!

**fin del prologo**

**bien hasta aqui va la primera parte disculpen que me hata tardado tanto pero tenia examenes pero ya los rendi a todos y aprobe -  
ahora se me da por escribir esta historia de terror impulsado por el apoyo de mi hermana (GALA) a que la publique cada tanto y blablabla :P**

**en fin ¬¬ sin mas que decir nos vemos en el cap2**

chau


	2. Dia1: el pueblo

THE TOWN OF THE SEVEN DAYS

Dia-1: el pueblo

Parado allí aun con su amiga dormida en brazos, miraba atónito y en silencio aquel lugar. Un pueblo de no mas de 50 personas, todas ellas raras y siniestras. La gama de grises y negros se mesclaban dejando solo un aire de tristeza muy fúnebre.

El chico camino a pasos meditados tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. Pero era obvio que lo haría, un muchacho verde cargando a una chica encapuchada no era precisamente algo que no pase de ser percibido por medio pueblo.

Su nerviosismo se mesclaba con preocupación, era de noche y no sabia donde alojarse. Trago saliva y miro a una chica que le daba la espalda

-disculpa ...?- pregunta

La muchacha sin voltearse solo dijo con vos algo apagada – si buscas el hotel... corre hacia esa dirección...- señala hacia el final de la calle

-...eh... gracias...- dice algo confundido. Se voltea nuevamente – por que dice que corra?

La pequeña señala hacia la dirección en donde empieza el pueblo- je...

El chico mira hacia donde comienza el pequeño poblado. Se torna pálido, la gente corre en todas direcciones. Se refugiaban dentro de las casas, bares , donde podían. La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente seguida de una terrible tormenta que avanzaba como avalancha sobre el pueblo.

-corre ...-le dijo la chica desde el pórtico de su casa - ... corre...

El chico verde se voltea y trata de correr pero no puede. Trata de despertar a la joven

-Raven..! – mira como se le acerca la terrible tormenta

-...-

La mueve -despierta!... Raven ..! – sus ojos mostraba el miedo

- mmmm...

-despierta!! ... – dice a todo pulmón

-q...que pasa...??¬¬

-al fin...- sonríe el chico verde

-que sucede..¬¬?- pregunta algo confundía -... que te paso?¬¬

-por que preguntas?

Le golpea – no te hagas el tonto con migo. Por que estas mojado? ¬¬

-ah... eso...- se ríe nervioso. Traga saliva – pues... me caí en un charco de agua cuando llegaba al hotel nn -sonríe

Le golpea la cabeza – eres un tonto!! – grita – no es momento de hacer el ridículo ¬¬ –

-ya... tu ganas tienes razón..- se soba el chichón- tu te encuentras bien?

La chica se para – si ... estoy mejor ...- se contempla y frunce el seño. Mira al joven verde desafiante - dime como es que estoy seca y tu estas empapado? ¬¬- pregunta desconfiada

-pues...

-deja...- se apresura decir – mejor no quiero saber...- dice tomándose la cabeza –donde estamos?

- en el hotel... acaso no lo notas? ¬¬ –suelta así de la nada , mientras estruja su camisa

-...¬¬ - lo mira enojada

-perdón ... – responde

-disculpen...- pregunta una tercera vos algo quebrada – ustedes dos..buscan una habitación?...- la vos provenía de un encargado.

-si¬¬ - responde la chica cuervo – le queda... alguna? – se calla al ver a un viejo de mirada perdida, sus rasgos de tristeza estaban bien definidos. Una tenue sombra en los ojos una larga nariz, cabellos blancos duros y disparejos a ambos lados de su cabeza . parecía estar muerto si no fuera que uno de sus ojos se movía solo y los miraba

El hombre entre cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño. se relame los labios y se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –espérenme ...-El viejo saca un enorme libro repleto de polvo. Lo deja caer de lleno sobre el mostrador . Con ambas manos habré la cubierta y comienza a hojear el una por una las hojas – no se si quedara alguna habitación...- dice con cada pasada de hoja

El chico bestia mira hacia la puerta que daba hacia los pasillos -que es ese ruido?

-que ruido?

-ese...

Raven mira hacia la puerta – algo viene...

De pronto se oye un estruendo, un rechine de puertas abriéndose . Unos pasos pesados se hacían presentes en entrada, Un hombre de anchos hombros vestido de negro, zapatos azules oscuros y una enorme galera caminaba hacia la salida cargando una camilla del otro extremo había un hombre idéntico al primero. Ambos se detienen frente a los atónitos jóvenes .

El hombre solo niega y sigue caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

-bien... –dice el viejo. Ambos jóvenes voltean a mirarlo algo alarmados – al parecer se libero una habitación ...

Raven habré enormemente los ojos algo asustada- acaso piensa darnos la habitación en donde hubo un muerto?

El viejo se coloca un monóculo e su ojo izquierdo y lee algunas anotaciones – es eso ...- dice mirando a la joven – o duermen afuera...

-pues mire ... yo no creo –

Interrumpe el chico verde – la tomamos...! – se apresura a decir sonriente mientras pone unos billetes frente al hombre

La chica le mira furiosa- acaso estas mal por tanta soya? – dice sádica- acaso no viste que murió alguien hay dentro? ¬¬

El chico bestia toma la muñeca de Raven y la lleva hacia una ventana – si quieres pasar la noche hay fuera... –dice señalando el horrendo temporal

levanta una ceja – bien...de acuerdo – dice derrotada

El chico verde se arrima al mostrador – cual es la habitación?

se voltea y le da una llave – primer piso... la habitación del fondo – de repente se oscurece todo

-ahhhh!!!!!! – se escucha un grito

-cállate idiota! – le golpea Raven al Chico Bestia

De repente una tenue luz de vela se hace presente. El hombre viejo ilumina a ambos jóvenes. Raven sostenía al chico verde que al parecer se desmayo por el golpe. El encargado le entrega un candelabro con una vela y otra dos apagadas. Le dio la llave

-disculpa que no te acompañe pero debo hacer unos papeles...-

suspira resignada – y el botones?

se gira para darle la espalda – supongo que se lo acaban de llevar ... –comenta y se pierde detrás de la puerta

mira hacia todos lados atemorizada. Toma el brazo del muchacho y comienza a caminar hacia la habitación apurada – vamos idiota... despiértate

-...

lo arrastraba con velocidad a pesar de que le dolía un poco el tobillo. Llego al primer tramo de la escalera cuando sintió un roce en su cuello. Se voltea – quien anda hay? ... – solo un relámpago contesto. Mira a todos lados. –"vamos eres una titán no puedes tener miedo ..." – se alentaba

-Raven?? – pregunta el chico verde

-ahh!!! – le golpea del susto y lo vuelve a desmallar- diablos...

Lo arrastra nuevamente hasta el final del pasillo. Trata de abrir la puerta cuando – vaya tan jóvenes y ya andan así? – dice una vos femenina

Raven se voltea a ver y ve a una chica rubia de figura joven vestida con un camisón. Levanta una ceja – perdón??¬¬ –pregunta descolocada

La chica prende un cigarro, le da unas picadas – vamos... mira como lo dejaste... – comenta

-que...? – dice enojada

-un momento... – dice los mira mejor – ustedes... son los teen titans? – mira al joven y a la chica intercaladamente. Y se ríe por debajo – ustedes también se quedaron atrapados aquí – acota apagando el cigarro

-s..si...¬¬, por que?

Sonríe por lo bajo –por nada ... los dejo solos...- y se mete en su cuarto

Raven logra abrir la puerta algo extrañada. Mete al chic verde dentro y lo deja tirado en medio del cuarto y comienza a inspeccionar el lugar.

-solo hay una cama...- de toca la cien – eso significa que tender que compartirla ...- se mete en una puerta que ve cerca de la cama – veo que hay un baño al menos... y al parecer hay agua caliente – suspira aliviada

Llena la tina mientras busca una toalla y algo que ponerse. Cierra el grifo. Lentamente se mete, suspira relajada. Luego de unos minutos se sumerge completamente. Saca la cabeza por la falta de aire y se alivia otra vez

Al salir encuentra al muchacho verde aun tirado en el medio de la habitación. Pero ahora estaba tiritando de frio debido a la ropa mojada que llevaba- rayos, me olvide de el¬¬

Sube al joven a la cama y lo deja recostado allí. Le quita las botas y los calcetines – dios...! – dice sorprendía – jamás pensé que el chico bestia se cambiara los medias – las arroja a un rincón y procede a quitarles los guantes y dejarlos sobre la mesita de luz. Con la remera fue un poco mas complicado pero se la logra quitar.

-esta me la pagaras cara...¬¬ -comenta para si misma mientras lo tapa a el y a ella con el cobertor. Le da la espalda y trata de conciliar el sueño

-...Raven? – pregunta el chico verde en lo bajo

-mmmm... despertaste? –pregunta desde su posición

-creo... que si...- se toma la cara – donde estamos?

-en la habitación-

-ah... – contesta – dime por que me golpeaste la primera vez??

La chica solo le da una patada – no te hagas el tonto ...

-oye... solo fue una pregunta...- dice dándole la espalda también – solo quería saber por que hiciste eso después de escuchar ese grito, buenas noches-

- tu no fuiste el del grito?

-no...

-quien fue entonces? – se sienta en la cama de golpe

El chico verde se voltea a verla – no lo se. Pero nada podemos hacer

-que dices??? Somos los teen titans! ¬¬- reclama

El chico se sienta- tienes razón – le mira – pero es tarde...- dice - Tu no tienes poderes y no creo que sea bueno que salgas ahora tu sola...- comenta – además si investigamos ahora ... no creo que pueda sostener una pelea en mi estado actual –

-chico bestia ¬¬

-es la verdad – se acuesta dándole la espalda – además, todos por estos lugares son muy extraños, no me fio de nada de lo que ahí aquí. Es mejor caminar cuando hay luz... al menos solar

Le mira algo deprimida – si ... creo que tienes razón ... – se acuesta dándole la espalda

-ahora duérmete ... –ordena el muchacho

- no me ordenes ¬¬– le patea

-auch!... perdón... bruja...- dice por lo bajo

-que dijiste??¬¬

-que bunas noches – finaliza

Dia-1: finalizado

jaja bueno me tarde ... bastante Uu perdon. cap lo escribire en unos dias ahora me sobra tiempo con mi nuevo trabajo nos vemos  
Erick Zunecky


End file.
